CHILE Z
by rene.villanuevav
Summary: Chile Z, hace alusión a los sucesos que acontecieron antes, durante y posterior al estallido de la plaga zombi en Chile, relato que se hace eco de lo que se narra en el libro "Guerra Mundial Z". Narra los hechos previos al Gran Pánico y todo aquello que ocurrió y que llevó a las autoridades nacionales a declarar la Gran Evacuación.


**CHILE Z.**

El Apocalipsis zombi se produjo con la aparición, nunca antes vista, de zombis: un suceso que nunca ha ocurrido antes y que era tan plausible como otros argumentos de la ciencia ficción, como la tele transportación o la existencia de aliens.

Los zombis comenzaron atacando a los vivos, convirtiendo a su vez en zombis a todos los que matan o infectan con sus mordeduras. Los supervivientes reaccionan primero con escepticismo ante los hechos, hasta que los encuentros hostiles precipitan los acontecimientos.

Los zombis carecen de inteligencia y sentimientos, y sus sentidos son limitados. Su único instinto es alimentarse, y nada los aparta de él; no necesitan dormir, no respiran, no sienten miedo, incluso con su cuerpo muy deteriorado siguen avanzando. Las únicas maneras de detenerlos son destrozando sus cerebros o quemarlos por completo.

Los zombis no se comunican entre sí, pero pueden distinguir a un humano vivo de un zombi, aunque no se sabe cómo lo hacen y no se explica tan fácilmente. A pesar de no actuar de manera coordinada, tienen tendencia a agruparse, impulsados por sonidos u olores. Los grupos pueden ser de solo unos pocos individuos a grandes cantidades, haciéndolos mucho más peligrosos.

Las autoridades son lentas respondiendo a la amenaza, dándole tiempo a los zombis para crecer en número hasta superar cualquier posibilidad de contenerlos. Los zombis no pueden ser controlados a pesar de la gran variedad de recursos tecnológicos con los que se cuenta. Este escenario deriva en el colapso de la sociedad. Los zombis toman control completo mientras que pequeños grupos de los aún vivos deben luchar por su supervivencia.

El colapso de la sociedad se manifiesta en dos elementos claves: los sobrevivientes se reúnen en pequeños grupos que, en su lucha por sobrevivir, a veces se enfrentan entre sí en vez de colaborar. Y los gobiernos y las fuerzas de la ley, pierden casi por completo su autoridad.

**INFORME PRELIMINAR**.

**AUTOR****: COMITÉ DE INVESTIGACIÓN AMPLIA DEL NUEVO GOBIERNO DE RESTAURACIÓN.**

**INTRODUCCIÓN****.**

La comúnmente llamada Guerra Z, que en términos prácticos fue una guerra de exterminio, fue una guerra global y aunque, los principales centros habitables fueron limpiados y liberados, aún quedan reminiscencias de los "pajeros" – un término propio del lenguaje e idiosincrasia chilena, con el que se señalaban a los caminantes zombis por su forma de arrastrar los pies al caminar - que año tras año aparecían desde las tierras que rodeaban a las grandes urbes. Los nuevos expertos señalaban que en un plazo no menor a 10 años, el país quedaría asegurado y liberado.

Como todos los nuevos gobiernos globales nacidos de la gran hecatombe, el Nuevo Gobierno de Restauración Chilena – cuya capital se encontraba ahora en la Gran Isla de Chiloé, más específicamente en la ciudad de Castro - solicitó a lo que quedó de los antiguos servicios de inteligencia de las 4 ramas de la Defensa Nacional, PDI incluida ( a los sobrevivientes ), crearan un Comité de Investigación con amplios poderes, para que investigaran el cómo, el por qué, el por qué no y el por qué no se hizo, en todo lo referente a lo que casi causa la desaparición del Estado y Patria chileno, situación que nunca se imaginó más que en los albores de la independencia.

Este, no puede considerarse un informe totalmente definitivo acerca del caso chileno, y así se les hizo saber a los nuevos representantes del gobierno de restauración, aún antes de haberse empezado a escribir. Se requirió un amplio y complejo trabajo de campo, muchas veces al borde de la propia muerte por también, muchas razones. Sin duda, éste informe será reescrito y releído constantemente, para llegar a un grado de objetividad que permita concebir una nueva estrategia de defensa y cooperación nacional tanto en política interna como externa y con los nuevos gobiernos sobrevivientes del mundo libre.

**DATOS NO CREÍBLES.**

**CASO N°1**

**Agente del Departamento de Inteligencia Informática de la Policía de Investigaciones (PDI). **

Los colegas más antiguos y los de calle nos llamaban ratones, porque vivíamos encerrados entre pantallas y ordenadores y nuestra línea de mando, no era la misma que la del resto del personal. En general, las otras ramas tenían las mismas unidades y funcionaban de manera similar. Y aunque nos llamaban "ratones a pila", al final todos acudían a nosotros para que les solucionásemos todos sus problemas digitales, ganándonos así y con el tiempo, el respeto de todos.

Bueno, la cosa es que a través de ciertos "canales privados", llegó cierta información de raros sucesos que estaban sucediendo en Sudáfrica y que al parecer, comenzaba a expandirse más de lo normal. Como venían de fuentes serias y confiables, no tenía por qué asaltarnos la duda, pero la información hablaba de cierta especie de rabia en que las víctimas, volvían a ponerse en pie cuando se suponía que debían estar muertas. Hoy, una afirmación así a la luz de todo lo que ha pasado, no sería puesta en duda, pero en esa época… La cuestión es que recibimos ciertas imágenes y parecían de película, personas que caminaban con gran trabajo (de ahí que les "pusimos los pajeros") atacando en masa a quienes se acercaban y salían a verlos; pero como nunca tendríamos satélites propios, no sabíamos qué pensar. Pasado un tiempo, seguimos recibiendo informes similares y sin comunicarles a nuestros superiores, establecimos ciertos contactos con nuestras contrapartes argentinas, brasileñas y peruanas para ver que sabían de la seriedad del asunto en cuestión.

Como se vivían tiempos de gran convulsión, temíamos que todo fuera un Cyber ataque terrorista a gran escala o una magnífica y ridícula maniobra de intoxicación. De todas maneras, seguimos recopilando más información, preparamos nuestras propias explicaciones y cálculos, detalles de imágenes y videos satelitales casi en tiempo real y todo aquello que pudiera ser relevante, y se los hicimos llegar a los servicios de las demás ramas de la defensa nacional. Cuando las hordas de caminantes provenientes del Perú estaban a unos días, quizás horas de nuestra frontera, cuando los drones (nombre dado a los aviones de vigilancia sin piloto, que también podían tener carácter ofensivo) nos revelaron las inmensas mareas oscuras que no cesaban de caminar hacia nuestra frontera, el alto mando terminó de convencerse de nuestra "ridícula" verdad.

**GRAN PUERTO DE VALPARAÍSO.**

**SOSPECHAS.**

**CASO N°2.**

**Operador de Grúas y Estiba**.

Hacía 15 años que trabajaba en el puerto como operador de grúas de containers, pero los 2 últimos años me desempeñaba como controlador de mercancías provenientes de Asia. Revisábamos con un sistema ultramoderno el interior de los containers, sin necesidad de abrirlos, algo así como una máquina súper portátil de rayos x que nos ahorraba mucho tiempo y que era capaz, de detectar elementos sospechosos previamente ingresados en la base de datos. Un mes antes de la gran horda peruana, la seguridad del puerto fue redoblada más de lo normal, con efectivos de la armada y muchos perros y eso, fue lo que más nos llamó la atención. A los turistas, se los hacía pasar por controles aduaneros al pie de los barcos estacionados, con marinos que sólo llevaban armas al cinto para no asustar innecesariamente a los turistas, pero siempre con la presencia de 2 perros tipo policiales. Cuando uno de los perros o los dos juntos, comenzaba a ladrar o gruñía en presencia de algún turista, éste era retirado amablemente de la fila hacia un sector especial más reservado y de fuerte presencia militar.

Ya antes se habían producido incidentes armados que fueron manejados hasta convertirse en sólo un rumor. Pero previo a la gran horda, esos incidentes fueron en aumento, por lo que el puerto fue sometido a jurisdicción militar, como ya se lo había señalado antes.

Sin embargo, en una de esas tantas revisiones, la máquina portátil pasó por sobre un container que sin duda llevaba mercadería. Lo que nos llamó poderosamente la atención, fue que se notaba que había movimiento en su interior, pero la máquina no detectaba señales de radiación calórica, y era humano el movimiento porque se escuchaban especies de gemidos. Llamamos a la policía militar y procedimos a abrir el container… yo arranqué no sé si para dar la alarma, pero lo único que escuchaba eran gritos de terror y algunos tiros de pistola, además de esos malditos gemidos. Algunos arrancaron en distintas direcciones, y ahora estoy convencido que varios de ellos fueron mordidos. La confusión fue mayor, porque en uno o más controles de turistas, los perros ladraban y varios de esos turistas empezaban a atacar a los mismos de la fila.

No sé quien eran los más malos: si los propios "pajeros" o los huevones que colocaron a unos pobres cristianos inmigrantes dentro de un cajón, viajando por todo un océano, con apenas agua y comida y más encima, con uno de ellos contaminado por esta rabia.

Por otro lado, si les hubiesen dado armamento más pesado a los marinos desde las primeras sospechas, los pajeros no se hubiesen esparcido como ratas. La población de Valparaíso no cayó en cuenta y en pánico hasta que los casos de desapariciones fuero anormalmente en aumento y sobre todo, por lo que estaban pasando en el norte. Tarde, siempre se supo y se actuó tarde.

**CENTRO DE ESTUDIOS DE LA TECNOLOGÍA DE LA INFORMACIÓN (C.E.T.I.)**

**DESINFORMACIÓN.**

**CASO N°3**

Uno de los grandes males del chileno medio, era su gran estado de desinformación, a pesar del amplio acceso a la información digital que teníamos a nivel sudamericano. La culpa siempre fue compartida, tanto desde quienes entregaban la información como de quienes la recibían. Los realitis, las novelas, el fútbol, el Festival de Viña, las cuestiones políticas, la odiosa farándula, etc., terminaron por idiotizar las mentes de nuestros congéneres.

Cuando nos llegaron las primeras imágenes informativas a través de la red, nos pareció una gran broma. Como amantes del género concebimos que esto pudiera ser una especie de experimento social a pequeña escala, ero como la red es global, parecía que todo tenía un carácter masivo. Seguíamos atentos al juego y buscábamos la manera de participar, pero cuando empezaron a aparecer relatos muy parecidos desde distintas redes sociales y cuando quienes lo subían, eran de círculos que llamábamos "especiales", por el manejo de un lenguaje más técnico y completo, empezamos una investigación muy seria e inverosímil.

El C.E.T.I. – que no tenía nada que ver con el SETI americano para la búsqueda de vida extraterrestre, aunque los "extramuertos" ya empezaban a caminar entre nosotros - había sido creado para analizar, investigar y filtrar toda la información que corría por la red y que pudiera afectar a nuestras principales instituciones nacionales. Así que la nueva situación que se iba presentando a nivel mundial, se hacía digna de nuestra atención. En dos semanas, teníamos la certeza de que nos encontrábamos ante algo muy serio y peligroso, pero difícil de creer. Cotejamos nuestros datos con los de la PDI y si a nosotros nos costaba creer, cómo íbamos a convencer a los demás. Te das cuenta que la desinformación es transversal a todos los estratos sociales. La PDI nos pidió que esperásemos, hasta buscar el modo de presentar el caso al Consejo de la Defensa Nacional. Finalmente se presentó y lo único que generamos fue escepticismo, Si hubiésemos tenido la mentalidad de la inteligencia israelí… Cuando la hecatombe del norte estaba frente a nuestras narices, amén de lo que estalló en los puertos nacionales, nos pudimos desintoxicar…

…Y pensar que todos los días aparecían más y más noticias y evidencias en Youtube.

**ALGO ESTÁ PASANDO.**

**CASO N°4****.**

**La Legua Emergencia, era una de las poblaciones más conflictivas y peligrosas del Gran Santiago, Capital de Chile, intervenida por cada gobierno de turno.**

Bueno po'… Ud. sabe… los tiroteos entre los narcos y con la "poli" eran pan de cada día… y los difuntos también. Los más cabros estaban difundiendo una tontera que estaba pasando con los "choros" del puerto (Valparaíso sobre todo) y por eso los disparos tan seguidos por las noches con estos gallos, pero nosotros pensábamos que ya andaban nuevamente moteados (mota, nombre con que se referían a la marihuana) o angustiados por la pasta (pasta base, residuo de mala calidad y muy adictivo que queda de la elaboración de la cocaína). Los pacos ni se metían en las noches por acá, era como meterse en una boca de lobo. Aparecían para ayudar a recoger a los muertos. La Legua era como otro país y tenían que tranzar con nosotros para entrar en determinados momentos. Pero que, pacos y tiras al final eran de la misma calaña que nosotros, sobre todo los más viejos y avezados, si hasta hacíamos tratos.

Pero un viernes, como a las once de la noche, se empezaron a escuchar un montón de gritos y disparos, "chuchás" por todos lados y harta gente corriendo y gritando que eran los del puerto quienes empezaron con los "tunazos". Y nosotros nos dijimos: "bueno, esta es nuestra población y no nos van venir unos cuantos giles, a pintarnos el mono a la casa". Nos juntamos con unos vecinos y partimos a "arreglar" las cosas, pero en el camino, venía gente como escapando y algunos decían ¡los "guiones" están mordiendo, los maricones! En eso se declaran varios fuegos (incendios) y ahí nos "recagamos" de miedo: a la luz de los incendios se veían varios cristianos que caminaban como con flojera, gimiendo, y no hacían caso al fuego que los podía alcanzar. Caímos en la cuenta de lo que nos decían los cabros chicos, cuando vimos a varios de esos pajeros comiéndose en el suelo a un vecino, al "Fonola", uno de los más bravos, y de pronto no eran unos cuantos, eran muchos… y todos los que arrancaron cuando fueron mordidos…

Los pacos y los tiras acordonaron como pudieron nuestra Pobla y empezaron a disparar a todo aquel que no respondiera a la orden de alto. Aparecieron unos helicópteros y cuando los incendios se reventaron, empezaron a disparar a todo lo que se moviera. Era como de película y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, los más rápidos en aparecer fueron los del GOPE (Grupo de Operaciones Especiales de Carabineros). Era como la guerra en Irak, esa po', la de la tele, o como la película cuando cae el helicóptero y los yanquis entra al rescate ("La Caída del Halcón Negro"). Pero era irreal a la vez, porque muchos de los muertos y de los caminantes habían sido mis vecinos.

Finalmente, después de horas de combate, salimos como pudimos desde nuestros "hoyos de seguridad" y la calle estaba llena de "milicos" (soldados") controlando y formando filas con varios perros policiales; nos formaban y cada vez que un perro gruñía, alguien era retirado de la fila y llevado a otro lugar, pero los disparos no cesaban. Y los muchos muertos tirados en la calle y aquellos que volvían a ponerse de pie, y los perros y los que querían escapar. No sé si sólo estaba ocurriendo en La Legua: alguien pensó en todos los que lograron escapar antes del acordonamiento… pero después se perdió el control porque muchos pajeros estaban apareciendo desde dentro de las casas y entonces, escapamos como pudimos.

**CONTROLES FRONTERIZOS.**

**TENENCIA DE CARABINEROS DE CHILE. COMUNA DE PUTRE.**

**CASO N°4**

En una jornada habitual de trabajo, nos pasábamos el día patrullando los principales sectores en donde solían filtrarse los bolivianos hacia nuestro país, ya sea como burreros (personas usadas para el traslado de droga), contrabandistas de vehículos o en calidad de inmigrante. Habíamos escuchado y también hablado de los serios incidentes que al parecer estaban ocurriendo en algunos puertos y en el propio Santiago y pensábamos, que se debían a protestas de carácter social de mayor envergadura y nada más. Pero a los pocos días, llegaron a la zona un fuerte contingente del GOPE y de Fuerzas Especiales de la PDI a la zona, y perros, numerosos perros. Se llamó a acuartelarse a todo el personal de permiso y cuando se nos entregó armamento pesado – esto es, fusiles de guerra – pensamos en otro 11 (alusión conocida por todo el mundo que se hace al golpe de estado del 11 de septiembre de 1973), pero nos dijeron que estuviésemos tranquilos, que se trataba de otra situación de seguridad.

En la tenencia éramos un total de 40 funcionarios y con la gente que llegó, superamos los 120. Nos explicaron los nuevos procedimientos que desde ese momento seguiríamos, nos mostraron más o menos por qué lo seguiríamos al pie de la letra, nos pidieron confidencialidad y por sobre todo, que nunca descuidáramos a los perros que llevábamos en cada control que se hiciera y poner muchísima atención cuando éstos, comenzaran a ladrar o gruñir delante de un detenido. Después sabríamos por qué…

También llegaron camionetas "Crusader" todo terreno para darnos mayor movilidad y operatividad que la que ya teníamos, fuera de las propias que trajeron los otros equipos de seguridad. Algo muy preocupante debía de estar pasando para semejante despliegue, amén de que se tenía que cubrir más de100 kilómetros de frontera común con Bolivia. La frontera con el Perú era otra cosa y por lo que nos dijeron, era otro el nivel de despliegue. Con el paso del tiempo, llegaron nuevas tropas y más fuertemente armadas, pero contra quién estábamos en guerra; y fue entonces que empezaron a suceder incidentes armados a las distintas patrullas, incidentes de los cuales nos enterábamos a través de la radio interna de nuestros equipos, pero los pedidos de ayuda estaban lleno de angustia y miedo en un tono que no se correspondía a los enfrentamientos que a veces, tenían ligar con las bandas de contrabandistas.

Una noche en que me tocaba patrulla nocturna en el desierto cerca de la frontera – íbamos 4 en la camioneta – con luces apagadas para no ser vistos con anticipación, pero atentos con nuestros equipos individuales de visión nocturna, nuestro Crusader chocó frontal y violentamente con una serie de bultos y se paró en seco. Cómo no los habíamos visto, si el equipo detectaba radiación calórica proveniente de cualquier patrón natural que estuviese vivo y por lo mismo, dimos por sentado de que no se trataba ni de una "llama" ni de una "vicuña", porque a esa hora (debían de ser las 01:00 de la madrugada si mal no recuerdo) y en esa oscuridad estos bichitos no están despiertos. A la luz de las situaciones que sabíamos les habían pasado a alguna de las otras patrullas, encendimos todos los focos para ver contra qué chocamos y el terror, simplemente nos paralizó. Sabe qué nos despertó de esa parálisis que solo el miedo extremo causa: los gemidos, los gemidos de no sé cuantos caminantes abalanzándose hacia nuestra luz, jadeantes y pesados estirando sus brazos hacia nosotros, sus caras descompuestas y esos ojos de muerto que se ponen en blanco cuando se los abre… ¡ Dios mío, disparamos a los bultos y no caían y si lo hacían, era para volver a levantarse!… y ese gemido monótono, lastimero y nosotros, solos en la inmensidad del desierto; disparos y más disparos y esas cosas no se detenían y uno de mis compañeros tropieza y los "pajeros" – como supimos después que le llamaban muy "popularmente" – los pajeros se lo empezaron a comer: Sus gritos de terror y dolor, peleábamos llorando y gritando hasta que … echamos a correr sólo guiados por nuestros visores. Alguien tiene que haber escuchado por nuestros equipos de radio o habernos vistos por GPS (Sistema de Posicionamiento Global), porque después de un buen tiempo vagando, una patrulla nos encontró a medio camino de la nada.

Los calmantes y un intensivo adoctrinamiento en desinformación, nos hizo volver a la realidad. Duró hasta el "Gran Pánico". Usted sabe lo larga y difícil que es nuestra frontera, ¿cuanto más iba a durar el secreto?

**DEPARTAMENTO DE EPIDEMOLOGÍA DEL INSTITUTO DE SALUD PÚBLICA.**

**CASO N°5**

El SIDA se expandió de forma exponencial, es decir, 2 contagiaron a 4, esos 4 a 16 más y así sucesivamente hasta que nos vimos con más de 40 millones de infectados y portadores en 3 décadas, en 30 años, me comprende. Pero esto era terroríficamente nuevo: la misma manera pero en menos tiempo. En un principio, casi todos los gobiernos lo ocultaron o lo omitieron a través de distintas campañas, creyeron poder controlarlo con intervenciones quirúrgicas a través de tropas especiales. Pero las reglas son para romperlas. Para mí hubieron 2 situaciones claras y graves que prepararon el terreno para el Gran Pánico: la desinformación desde el gobierno y al parecer, de todos los gobiernos y la otra, el tipo que "creó" y se hizo multimillonario en pocos meses, con el famoso Phalanx, que según él curaba la "rabia africana" (porque parece que todo comenzó en África, igual que… el SIDA) y que lo único que consiguió, fue "enmascarar" las mordidas dejando sólo en breve letargo, a los nuevos infectados. Y así y bajo esa calma relativa, la infección se iba ramificando a través de todo el mundo.

Sabía usted que en Brasil y teniendo el dinero suficiente, se realizan todo tipos de transplantes sin mayor fiscalización y que de China y Corea del Norte, con menos control aún y más corrupción, provienen la mayor cantidad de órganos. Ahora, saque sus conclusiones acerca de cómo en parte, apareció la infección en América del Sur. Súmele a eso, la corrupción reinante en los controles fronterizos, las aduanas y puertos marítimos y ahí tiene, el efecto exponencial del cual hablaba al principio.

En nuestro país, los casos "oficialmente reportados" como aislados, no superaron los 1200. Lo que pasó en La Legua Emergencia fue ampliamente disimulado y sometido a un férreo comunicado social como disturbios sociales, en donde el comunicado oficial señaló que se produjeron 6 muertos y 60 heridos. Pero a mi me tocó entrar como parte de la unidad epidemiológica y fácilmente pude contar unos 30 muertos sólo en la calle principal. Después nos informarían que, entre muertos e infectados aislados dentro de un "perímetro de contención", había por lo menos unos mil individuos. No se sabe cuántos infectados –todos asustados- lograron escapar al cerco policial en los primeros instantes, pero por lo menos debieron ser más de una docena: saquen sus cálculos sólo multiplicando por 2 tantas veces como pueda.

**REDES SOCIALES****.**

**CASO N°6**

Como a todos de mi generación –nací en 1998 y para cuando estalló la hecatombe tenía 16 años- nos señalaban como la generación perdida o algo así: poco ocurrentes, flojos mentales, consumidos por la moda, poco trabajadores, despreocupados, que nos gustaba sólo lo fácil, etc., y así me podría pasar horas para resumir todo lo que los adultos pensaban de nosotros. Y cómo no, si mi viejo me pasaba retando porque yo tomaba ciertos descansos, aunque debo reconocer de que eran demasiados.

En fin, fue en el Factbook, youtube o por videocelulares y a través de toda la red, empezamos a darnos cuenta y a conversar acerca de incidentes con zombis que estaban pasando en China y ., pero no más que como una broma. Lo más probable que fuese un gran juego de moda en el que, se hacían videos de estos ataques y se los subía a la red. Ya había pasado antes. Pero uno de mis compañeros nos mostró a escondida un video que le copió a su viejo desde su pendrive, porque éste era ingeniero en informática y justamente, trabajaba para la PDI de Castro (ciudad capital de Chiloé). Lo que pasa es que la PDI, trabaja con un programa computacional que permite rastrear las actividades de los usuarios de Internet y seguir a través de ciertos patrones, el tráfico promedio de descarga: en el fondo, saben quienes descargan qué cosa, qué páginas son las más visitadas y muchas cosas más. Mi amigo nos contó que así desarticulaban las redes de pedófilos y de pornografía infantil. Pero usted sabe que con esa capacidad de información en tiempo real, estos tipos lo saben todo.

Bueno, en el video, un detective amigo de su viejo, le mostró lo que realmente pasó en el incidente de Valparaíso y en esa población de Santiago y le decía que no era chiste, que la investigación iba en serio y así supo su viejo, del programa del cual les hablo. Nosotros quedamos metidos y nos pusimos a investigar he hicimos, ese gran manual de guerra antizombi –ahora importante- del cual todos se rieron. Nosotros nos lo tomamos muy en serio, si hasta mi viejo se rió cuando me escuchó y me vio fabricando armas para la "hecatombe zombi" que se aproximaba. Pero para los viejos, no pasó de ser un chiste.

Cuando aparecieron en el norte las hordas peruanas y ya era muy tarde para todos, de repente apareció en mi casa la PDI y mi viejo todo sorprendido, se pensó en qué cagada me había metido y pidió que se lo llevaran a él, que él asumía toda la responsabilidad por mis actos, que… pero el detective le contó para qué era que me buscaban. Se dan cuenta que fue "esa generación perdida" la que le enseñó a los adultos y al ejército, como pelear y matar en este nuevo tipo de guerra, sólo que fue demasiado tarde para los que estaban de Puerto Montt al norte.

PD: Gracias viejito (papá), siempre cumpliendo tu palabra de cuidarme y protegerme hasta las últimas.

**CHILE Y EL GRAN PÁNICO**.

El 16 de Julio para los chilenos; el 28 del mismo mes para los peruanos y 6 de Agosto para los bolivianos, fechas todas en la que los feligreses de ambos países celebran la Fiesta religiosa de la Virgen del Carmen de La Tirana, comenzó el Gran Pánico. Lo más probable que el primer infectado tuviera un origen boliviano, aunque nunca se sabrá a ciencia cierta. Como pudo comprobarse en medio de la tragedia nacional, los infectados de ésta parte del mundo tardaban un poco más en mostrar los primeros síntomas de la "rabia". En medio de la posterior catástrofe, algunas mentes lúcidas supusieron que estábamos ante algún tipo de mutación de la misma cepa, por el tiempo de reacción ente los primeros informes y los casos posteriores. Al ser el sistema chileno de salud, eficientemente tardío y colapsar completamente durante el pánico, nunca se sabrá y sólo queda al Nuevo Gobierno, iniciar una investigación científicamente seria a la luz de las posibilidades.

La demora en la aparición de los primeros síntomas en los infectados, más la introducción del Phalanx –medicamento que a escala global sólo disimuló e hizo más lenta la enfermedad y cual olla a presión, hizo que finalmente estallara con mayor virulencia la maldita plaga- fueron claramente los factores principales que destruyeron a los países de América del Sur, amén de los portadores que vinieron por vía aérea, marítima y terrestre, junto al mal manejo y desinformación que realizaron los gobiernos de turno.

Los sistemas militares y policiales se vieron sorprendidos e inutilizados unos, y sobrepasados, los otros. Pero fue en la Fiesta de la Tirana en donde la tragedia comenzó, cuando súbitamente aparecieron cristianos con inusitadas y fortísimos ataques de fiebre, rabia dirían los testigos que sobrevivieron. La alarma cundió por la gran cantidad de muertes que significaba la fiebre y el lamento de los deudos, se confundía con los gemidos de los muertos resucitados y que muchos pensaron, eran parte de los "demonios" participantes de la susodicha celebración. Los ataques se confundieron con los gritos y las borracheras de muchos "creyentes" y mientras el pueblo se reponía de la resaca, cual caballo de Troya y proveniente de los mismos velorios, los zombis comenzaron el ataque general, junto con los que se suponía "estaban muertos de borracho". Pero el ataque ya había comenzado en la misma procesión.

Carabineros y fuerzas especiales disparaban a la masa que escapando, los atropelló a todos. Muchos "mordidos" arrancaron a sus pueblos y ciudades de origen.

En todas las bases militares y policiales del norte chileno se dio la alerta, pero el seguimiento de los respectivos protocolos de acción y la incredulidad -principal enemigo en esos momentos- supusieron muchas horas y hasta un par de días (no se ataca dentro del propio territorio o fuera de el, así nada más) en lo que no se hizo más que evaluaciones en terreno, casi todas fatales para quienes las realizaban, con lo que la plaga se expandía a tasas increíbles considerando que a la Fiesta de la Tirana asisten como mínimo, 200 mil personas.

Los servicios de salud presente en la celebración misma, fueron infectados en su totalidad; el colapso fue total y brutal. Se estima que en un solo día, debieron de infectarse y morir más de 20 mil personas y que antes de los 3 días después del estallido del ataque zombi, esta cifra debió alcanzar a los 50 mil, fuera de los cientos que lograron escapar ya infectados.

La situación se repitió en similares circunstancias tanto para peruanos como para bolivianos, pero es seguro que la infección misma como los ataques empezaron mucho antes, lo mismo que en nuestro país. Las poblaciones fronterizas empezaron a escapar hacia las ciudades y en muchas partes, los controles no funcionaron por la falta de perros adiestrados –únicos capaces de reconocer esta rabia y porque no se puso atención, en que cualquier perro sin importar la raza, puede reconocer cualquier tipo de rabia-por lo que fueron sobrepasados o simplemente arrollados.

Si entre las propias instituciones gubernamentales había recelos para compartir la información, qué podía esperarse entre los propios estados nacionales. Argentina sólo dio la alarma general, cuando sus fronteras con Paraguay, Uruguay y Brasil, fueron completamente arrolladas. En Brasil, las hordas bajaron desde las favelas que rodeaban sus ciudades; en Perú, desde los puertos y la Sierra; en Bolivia, desde todas partes. En Chile y mientras se combatía en el norte, los caminantes aparecían desde los tugurios poblacionales y desde las sombras y cloacas de las grandes ciudades. En general y para todos, siguió el mismo patrón de contaminación que en las ciudades europeas, americanas y asiáticas.

Carreteras atestadas, con infectados entre los que escapaban por ellas; puertos asediados, ciudades que comenzaban a colapsar con todos sus servicios, con líneas de defensa que nunca fueron planificadas, todo, absolutamente todo empezaba a quemarse a medida que se esparcía el Gran Pánico.

**FUERZA AÉREA DE CHILE.**

**CASO N°7**

Eran las cuatro y media de la tarde cuando despegamos a bordo de los FACh 122 y 125, F-16, de la Base Aérea Los Cóndores de Iquique, con rumbo al remoto pueblo de La Tirana perteneciente a la comuna de Pozo Almonte, en misión de combate, para un ataque arrasador sobre este pueblo. La sola idea nos desconcertaba. Era que acaso peruanos y bolivianos nos estaban atacando de forma sorpresiva. Sin embargo, somos la primera línea de defensa y partimos presto para el combate.  
Sobrevolamos durante 10 minutos y medios 450 kilómetros de desierto, infinito y profundo. A la mitad del camino, mi cabina, que hasta este momento vivió un ambiente fraternal y tranquilo, se fue quedando en silencio y se llenó de inquietantes secretos. Humos a la distancia trajo consigo un paisaje siniestro, gris y oscuro, como preludio de acontecimientos fatídicos. Debajo, el desierto se acortaba, más primitivo y más espeluznante.  
El sistema de navegación marcó las coordenadas del poblado justo debajo de nosotros, pero no lo veíamos. Hicimos varios giros, hasta que este surgió bajo una bruma densa de humo negro y fuegos de incendio, "¡parece que es ahí!", expresó el capitán Mancilla por auricular, giré la cabeza y vi un caserío abandonado y destruido por la barbarie. Casas destruidas, cuerdas y postes formaban desordenadas telarañas y los pequeños vehículos ardiendo a orilla de carretera. Buscábamos gente, un campesino, una señal de vida, algo o alguien, pero nada apareció, menos a la velocidad en que volábamos.

Descendimos a poca altura. Identificamos lo que parecían ser personas acostadas en el suelo y algo que parecían bultos en movimiento. Lo que se movía eran "animales" caminando entre ellos. Mi capitán Mancilla tomó las precauciones necesarias y ordenó alistar las ametralladoras de ambas aeronaves, lo que realicé con la máxima celeridad e incredulidad.  
Ordenó máxima disposición de combate, ajustar los protectores y desasegurar el armamento (bombas). Mis manos sobre los controles, el dedo sobre el disparador... Todo nosotros, con los ojos puestos sobre lo que se moviera en el horizonte. Descendimos alertas y callados con la adrenalina que calcinaba el miedo, el sudor que corría por las mejillas y los corazones que palpitaban con celeridad: íbamos a atacar en territorio chileno, a lo que parecía ser nuestros propios compatriotas

Las ráfagas de nuestros motores, levantaban nubes de polvo y hojas, en diabólicos remolinos. El peligro era latente, pero seguíamos vivos, ni un disparo, ni explosiones de bombas, ni gritos, ni nada. No había ataque peruano. En vuelo lento, casi a ras del suelo, nuestros F-16 se deslizaban, cual ángeles de la noche explorando entre los escombros y las ruinas de una antigua civilización extinta. Con nuestros visores de blanco "alumbrábamos" (término con que los pilotos llaman a la búsqueda de blancos de combate) los rincones, las casa destruidas y el pueblo en general. La cercanía de nuestras pasadas nos mostró algo que nos llenó de incredulidad y desolación, por lo que ajustamos rápidamente las cámaras externas de televisión de los aviones y el espectro de la muerte, invadió la pantalla de nuestras cabinas con la imagen de los cadáveres que caminaban sin un rumbo definido.

Nos estremecía ver a aquellos compatriotas cubiertos de harapos: algunos, con los ojos abiertos en sus pálidos rostros, mostraban su último gesto de lo que pudiera llamarse vida. Veíamos como los cuerpos eran empujados por la necesidad de algo, al mismo tiempo que se empeñaban en detectarnos y cuando varios de ellos miraron hacia el cielo en nuestro pasar, finalmente les vimos tal cual eran: bestias, animales, zombis.  
De repente, notamos destellos de luz titilando en el panel de control: era la orden interna que llegaba por monitor para proceder al ataque. Nos alistamos pensando en un ataque frontal. Las manos en la palanca en modalidad de combate. Quietud inexplicable, máxima alerta y tensión con los nervios a punto de reventar. Solo el rugir de la máquina, en una especie de burbuja en la cual el tiempo pasaba más lentamente. Como sombras surgiendo de tumbas, comenzaron a aproximarse siluetas que arrastraban los pies y levantaban los brazos con actitud de suplicantes zombis. Caminaban y parecían implorar ayuda. Cuando el avión se acercaba a velocidad de ataque, vimos sus fantasmales figuras.  
De pronto, mi capitán Mancilla me ordenó cambiar a lanzamiento de bombas y a la velocidad con que íbamos, las soltamos a unos 300 metros siguiendo un patrón perpendicular al pueblo. Solo vimos una gran explosión, justo en el blanco. Debíamos realizar un par de pasadas más para confirmar daños, con la suposición de que nada había sobrevivido a tamaña destrucción. Pero increíblemente, todavía se veían caminantes. Mi capitán ordenó ametrallarlos y debimos haber destruido a la mayoría de ellos, pero a esa velocidad y sin que los buscadores de blanco que operan con el calor que desprenden los objetivos (acaso los muertos desprenden calor) hubiesen localizado más blancos, más de alguno se nos debió de escapar.  
El capitán ordenó volver a la base. Pasamos a post-propulsión, mientras yo miraba por la ventanilla a lo que quedaba del pueblo de la Tirana. En su orden, se veía el temor y la angustia de soportar por

más tiempo el dolor y el miedo de estar en el sitio. Volamos de regreso a la base Los Cóndores. Abordo había un silencio nauseabundo. Creí que había visitado una porción del infierno. Al instante perdimos de vista la diferencia entre el cielo y la tierra. Era el panorama de un mundo sin horizontes.  
Mi capitán informó la hora de llegada.

Pero aquel no era el fin de ese dramático ataque, vendrían muchos más. Al tocar tierra, el personal salió a nuestro encuentro. No había gritos de júbilo como en las películas cuando vuelves de un combate exitoso. Exhaustos, respiramos como nunca ese aire seco del desierto con cierta gratitud interior, pero el sentir de todos era que habíamos despertado a un gigante, que no era humano ni real y que caminaba lentamente y sin descansar para venir a devorarnos.

**CASO N°8**

Hacía unos días que venía escuchando Radio Bío- Bío, y el periodista que se notaba que decía la verdad, dijo que había posibilidades serias de que en nuestra ciudad sucediera lo mismo que estaba pasando en el norte y en Valparaíso, lo cual asusta a cualquiera. Creo que todavía no estamos bien preparados para las tragedias, falta adiestramiento, o escuchamos algo o vemos el diario sobre cómo cuidarnos, y pocos creemos que algo como esto nos pueda suceder: la vida es de dulce y de grasa, como dijo alguien por ahí. Si los que salimos a la calle en la zona céntrica ¿dónde arrancamos? ¿Nos salvaremos? tantos ancianos, enfermos, gente que tiene distintos trabajos, cómo llegarán a sus casas para estar con su familia, o sea, estamos a la "buena de Dios". Y después diríamos como el Chapulín Colorado (personaje infantil de la televisión muy popular entre los chilenos), "y ahora quién podrá defendernos"…

Y de pronto, tocan a la puerta de tu casa para avisarte de que el Gran Pánico ha estallado.

Yo lo viví, el terremoto (de Valdivia), cuando tenía 7 años. Mi padre había fallecido hacía un año. En calle Aníbal Pinto, yo estaba en la calle, a media cuadra de mi casa, estaba viendo como trabajaban unos obreros del agua potable de la época, cuando ocurrió el sismo y una de mis hermanas me vino a buscar de la mano. Tembló como nunca, el miedo se apoderó de nuestra familia. Pasado los días, llegó a mi casa mi tío Héctor Godoy, que se preocupó de ir a mi hogar, conversar con mi Madre, para que abandonemos Valdivia, y nos dirigiéramos a Santiago, lo cual fue así. Éramos todos niños, mi hermana menor tenía 11 meses de edad. La destrucción se veía por

todas partes: se veían militares en las calles para evitar robos, y la pobreza era mucho más de la que hoy podemos ver. En Aníbal Pinto con Yerbas Buenas, hicieron los militares un lugar para hacer comida y ayudar a la gente. La destrucción, en García Reyes, Picarte, el Malecón y la edificación por el Mercado Municipal, Calle Camilo Henríquez, pasaje Guarda, era total, era un horror. Ayuda llegó de todas partes, y Valdivia gozó de un avance importante, después de tan tremenda tragedia.

Pero está vez y la intuición de mis años, me dijo que sería terriblemente diferente. Era como la guerra: los soldados y la policía nos pidió que llevásemos un poco de ropa y toda la comida que pudiésemos cargar; nos forzaban a subir a buses y camiones militares, después vino la requisa. Como hubo muchos que se opusieron y querían saber el porqué, un sargento desaforado nos gritó: ¡afuera se están comiendo a la gente, nada los detiene, no mueren aunque les demos con todo. Suban de una vez y los que quieran quedarse, lo harán bajo su responsabilidad: total, no es mi pellejo! Eso me bastó para creer y gracias a Dios, los míos creyeron en mí. Pero cuanta gente se quedó. Cuanta gente no creyó o no alcanzó a ser advertida ni informada. No los culpo, cuando dejas toda una vida así nada más. Era como perder todo en un gran incendio sin posibilidades cierta de empezar de nuevo.

La información llegaba a pedazos y la angustia general crecía con cada pedazo de ella a medida que llegaba. Y más desplazados, y más cuestionamientos, y mucha gente que no hacía caso y quedaba atrás. Hasta que me muera, porque esto me hizo envejecer todavía más, por lo que será pronto, voy a agradecerle a mi Dios que mi gente me haya creído, que le haya creído "a la nona que se le corría la teja"…

**NUEVO DEPARTAMENTO DE MANTENCIÓN DE REDES DIGITALES.**

**CASO N°9**

Ese gran invento que es la Televisión, que a mi particularmente me apasiona, nos deparó aquel día, el programa de tv más espectacular e influyente de la historia de este sistema de comunicación en nuestro país. Era un secreto a voces lo que estaba pasando en el país y el mundo: sólo faltaba que la "cajita idiota" lo confirmase.

Los efectos producidos a través de las palabras de nuestra presidenta y la presentación tan brillante hecha a través de "la pantalla chica", causaron una histeria colectiva sin precedentes...

Millones de televidentes en todo el país entraron en pánico, sin darse cuenta de cual eran las medidas que había que tomar ni el sentido del discurso, a pesar de que estas fueran anunciadas antes y durante la televisación del mensaje. La capacidad de confundir al público en masa es algo que tiene muchos precedentes en la historia y aunque el discurso de la presidenta, no tenía esa idea, el efecto fue dramático. A medida que la exposición se desarrollaba, mucha gente hizo zapping (salto entre un canal de tv y otro) para ver que decían y mostraban los otros noticieros, sobre todo los extranjeros y ahí, quedó "la crema".

Hay que resaltar que gran parte de la audiencia no sintonizó el discurso inicial, lo que aumentó aún más la confusión y el pánico.

"¡Dios mío, algo está apareciendo entre las calles, son como zombis" -dijo, en tono dramático un periodista de uno de estos noticiarios, ¡y en vivo y en directo! poniendo la voz adecuada- "Ahora es otro, y otro. Parecen vivos. No, no pueden imaginar ver el cuerpo de estas cosas. Están muertos. Es indescriptible, están vivos... Los ojos son de color blanco y brillan como los de una serpiente. La boca de sus labios sin bordes, parecen gotear sangre negra... Esta es la experiencia más extraordinaria. No puedo encontrar palabras. Voy a tener que detener la emisión hasta que haya tomado una nueva posición, mi vida corre peligro. Estaré de vuelta en un minuto".

A medida que los oyentes miraban estas "noticias" y escuchaban a la presidenta, gran parte de ellos llegaron a la conclusión de que todo era real y que estaban siendo invadidos por…zombis. La multitud se echó a las calles despavorida, se escondió en los sótanos, cargaron sus pistolas, envolvieron sus cuellos en toallas -como medida de protección contra las mordidas cuando cualquier parte del cuerpo era vulnerable-... Las noticias de radio auténticasposteriores al discurso, generaron también y rápidamente un escándalo nacional: buena parte del país, incluidos políticos de prestigio, pensó que era una gran broma. Se hicieron llamamientos para que se regularizaran las programaciones de radiotelevisión para garantizar que un incidente similar no

volviera a ocurrir. La suerte de las víctimas quedó entonces sellada.

Se podría decir que el discurso de nuestra presidenta y el pánico y confusión que produjo, fue el inicio de lo que estaba por venir. De manera esta vez y sin intención, muchos medios de comunicación a nivel mundial, trataron de informar a las masas con noticias veladas parcialmente, siempre en pos de evitar una histeria sin control. La comunicación se volvió descomunicación y cada vez quedaron menos medios a los que creer. Paradójicamente, aquellos que nunca se dejaron llevar por los múltiples engaños de la política, noticias, publicidad a través de los años, estaban condenados, porque no creyeron cuando se les estaba avisando de verdad y cayeron en el error de pensar que la realidad que veían y les contaban a través de este aparatito, era parte de la gran maniobra de "dominación mundial". Cuando los muertos tocaron a sus puertas, ya era demasiado tarde.

**PDI, CASTRO-CHILOÉ**

**CASO N°10**

Poco después de finalizado el mensaje presidencial, miles de chilenos debieron asumir un nuevo temor: el de la horda que vendría a saquear sus hogares, una vez empezara la evacuación. El rumor del peligro inminente se esparció como una nueva onda sísmica por los barrios de las zonas más afectadas. Los pasajes se blindaron con improvisadas barricadas y rejas mientras los vecinos se armaban con lo que encontraban a mano para defender sus casas. Aunque muchos vivieron esos días como una película de horror, lo cierto es que no hay registro de cuantos parientes muertos e infectados quedaron dentro de las mismas casas que cuidaban, no dieron cuenta de ello y muchos se olvidaron debido a la gran confusión que precedió al Gran Pánico. Es más, en algunos lugares fueron las autoridades las que provocaron más terror.

En todos lados se temía a la horda, pues todos sentían que había alguien ya infectado que los podía atacar. No hubo ciudad en que los vecinos no pasaran un par de noches preparándose para ese ataque. En todas las ciudades hubo días y noche de miedo máximo.

Se decretó el estado de excepción de catástrofe para las regiones y ciudades infectadas, con lo cual el ejército salió a colaborar con la policía en la conservación del orden público. La desesperación, por

una parte, y la confusión por otra, redundó en que en el centro de estas ciudades, fuesen cientos las personas que se infectaron por las situaciones más ridículas. Carabineros no pudo controlar el caos y sin embargo, ya se habían perdido a esas alturas, más de 2 mil efectivos de fuerzas especiales de la policía y del ejército combatiendo en contra de todas las hordas.

Los zombis trajeron terror a Chile a una escala nunca antes vista, sembrando el pánico en la ciudadanía. Grandes áreas del país quedaron seriamente contagiadas, ya que cada ciudad o pueblo que resistió a los zombis fue objeto de destrucción cuando se vieron rodeados y sin manera de escapar. Pero se sabe que hubo sobrevivientes.

Hay varias zonas de Chile que no fueron arrasadas totalmente por la horda zombi, sino por los propios chilenos. Ciudadanos comunes que en el caos reinante, saquearon todo a su paso. El saqueo comenzó, cuando sin electricidad, ni agua, y sin noticias sobre lo que había pasado en el resto de Chile, una frase empezó a recorrer los pasajes de las poblaciones con la misma insistencia con que los ataques de los caminantes azotaban las ciudades: la autoridad había escapado y no había ya más servicios comunes.

Entre las cosas curiosas que ocurrieron en esos terribles días, está el hecho de que esa frase se repitió, con pequeñas variantes, en todas las ciudades afectadas por la plaga: "no hay autoridad", "dieron permiso para sacar cosas", "Carabineros está dejando entrar". El desastre puso las mismas palabras en la boca de los chilenos aislados e incomunicados. Tal vez la única lección positiva que se pueda sacar es ésta: durante los días en que la autoridad desapareció de varias ciudades importantes, los delitos violentos bajaron. No hubo más violaciones, ni homicidios ni agresiones o asaltos. Sin la autoridad encima y ante el caos reinante, lo que muchos chilenos hicieron fue robar.

El número de infectados seguía ascendiendo y no se descartaba que siguiera subiendo la cifra de víctimas efectivamente muertas. Las bajas o infectados en la población se empezaron a pensar en millones. El colapso era inminente, más cuando el gobierno se trasladó hacia Concepción ante la caída de la capital. Eran escenas como las que se vivieron en Francia ante el avance alemán de 1940.

Pero nuestros generales y nuestra presidenta estaban preparando una batalla como nunca antes, reuniendo las fuerzas y el material y encausando a los voluntarios que, lleno de patriotismo, querían volver a recuperar la Patria. Se sabía que la Fach estaba peleando desde el primer momento en el norte y centro del país, se sabía que en los países vecinos pasaba y se hacía lo mismo, pero nadie sabía en realidad la magnitud de la hecatombe.

**TEMUCO - ANGOL**

**3ª División de Montaña con asiento en Valdivia.**

**CASO N°11**

Desde Concepción al norte todo se había perdido. La FACH tuvo que mudarse a Puerto Montt y Valdivia. En menos de un mes desde el Gran Pánico, perdimos a más de 10 millones de chilenos e íbamos ahora a luchar, contra 10 millones de "pajeros". Alguien se puede dar cuenta de eso. Estábamos igual que los rusos para cuando los alemanes les invadieron.

Pero hay que reconocer lo bueno que son los zombis como soldados. Sabe por qué estaban derrotando a esta nación jamás vencida y siempre vencedora: porque el soldado zombi no descansa, no conoce el miedo; siempre tiene hambre, pero no reclama y sigue avanzando a pesar de las espantosas masacres a la que es sometido; no sabe de logística ni tácticas, de aprovisionamiento de munición ni de baja moral. Matas a 100 y aparecen 1000. Supera en calidad a cualquiera de nuestras tropas solamente por una cuestión de números. En la batalla, coloca más individuos de los que puedes destruir. Siembra el miedo y el desconcierto, sólo con su presencia y el murmullo de sus gemidos. Siempre estaba ahí, descansabas unas horas y despertabas sabiendo, que se te venían encima por miles. Nunca habíamos escapado ante ningún ejército, pero ahora nos faltaban camiones y petróleo para seguir retrocediendo.

Pero para la moral de lo que quedaba de Chile, no podíamos retroceder más – al menos eso era lo que pensábamos - y en Temuco, específicamente en la ciudad de Angol, detendríamos a la horda y daríamos comienzo al gran contrataque.

**La batalla Temuco-Angol **dio nombre a una serie de brutales choques armados y partidas de aniquilación, por ambas partes, que tuvieron lugar como medida final y desesperada para detener a las hordas de zombis, que provenían de las otras ciudades chilenas ya infectadas totalmente. En ellas, las ya "recuperadas" (aunque cansadas y gastadas) tropas de las 4 ramas de la defensa nacional harían el último esfuerzo defensivo-ofensivo en el frente central antes del desastre total, agrupando el grueso sus fuerzas acorazadas, aéreas y sus más modernas armas, pasando por las unidades más potentes, junto a sus generales más prestigiosos.

El alto mando y sin haber informado del todo a la presidencia, ordenó que la ciudad de Angol quedara en estado de sitio total y se comenzaron los preparativos para resistir a los caminantes que se acercaban. No se permitió a los civiles abandonar la ciudad (para alentar a todas las tropas con la valentía de los habitantes que se quedaban).

Se prepararon amplias zanjas en frente del sector periférico de la ciudad y se las llenó de todo el material combustible no indispensable. Anterior a estas zanjas, se plantaron todas las minas antipersonales que le quedaban al ejército y la marina. Se abrieron amplios campos de tiro (situación que más tarde se lamentaría) y se dispusieron grupos de ametralladoras de tres unidades para tener un mejor barrido de zona; una línea de morteros compacta para una mejor cadencia de tiro y ente ambas, la infantería de fusileros debidamente apertrechada. Como línea final de contención, quedaron los tanques y todos los blindados que pudieron escapar de la caída de las ciudades del norte, que en último término actuarían como aplanadoras en contra de los caminantes para dar tiempo – si es que llegase el momento - de retirarse a las demás fuerzas de infantería.

Durante la tensa espera que presidió a la batalla, comenzaron a proliferar todo tipo de especulaciones y rumores entre las filas chilenas, totalmente aisladas del exterior. ¿Estaría de camino la fuerza aérea a tiempo y con suficientes aviones? ¿Sería acaso cierta la historia de que en Temuco, la gente, descontenta por como el gobierno había llevado las cosas, se había reunido en una fuerza de hasta 10,000 vecinos para venir a pelear junto con ellos?¿Pero con qué?

Helicópteros sobrevolaban la zona para informar del movimiento del "enemigo" y después de las 10 de la mañana, la artillería autopropulsada y la de posición estática empezaban sus primeras

descargas, para no detenerse hasta agotar toda su munición en menos de 20 minutos. Entonces, o bien las hordas eran demasiado numerosas o bien, llegaron antes de tiempo. Cualquiera de esas respuestas no tranquilizaban a nadie. Se podía ver un poco más allá del horizonte, el destello de las explosiones causadas por la fuerza aérea y sin que nadie lo digiera, supimos que en frente teníamos a unos cuantos cientos de miles, sino millones de infectados que se acercaban lenta y terroríficamente, sin en el menor atisbo de miedo porque gozaban de una gran arma: ya estaban muertos. Lo sabíamos, porque la FACH debía prestarnos apoyo cercano y ahora, trataba de cortar o retardar en algo la línea de avance de la horda, pero mucho más allá de nuestra vista.

De tanto en tanto, alguien "escapaba un tiro" con lo que aumentaba más el nerviosismo. Mientras de producía el reabastecimiento de munición para la artillería, y pasado una media hora después del término de la última descarga de artillería, se da aviso a la línea de infantería de la aparición de los primeros caminantes dispersos por la explanada: unos 40. Tiradores escogidos, dieron cuenta de ellos. Otra media hora después y cuando pasaban por sobre nuestras cabezas, unos 12 F-16, comenzó a aparecer la masa de unos varios cientos de zombis y, silenciosamente se apoderó un miedo oculto en todos nosotros, casi petrificante, pero nuestra rígida disciplina, deber y lealtad nos mantenía en las posiciones. Los F-16 soltaron sus bombas por detrás de esa primera masa y finalmente, terminamos por aceptar que la batalla de Angol se pelearía contra miles de "pajeros".

Al mismo tiempo que la artillería volvía a disparar, se ordenó a los morteros abrir fuego a discreción pero concienzudamente, para aprovechar cada munición. A unos mil metros, los nidos de ametralladoras empezaron a barrer el campo, dando así inicio a "la moledera de carne". Saltaban y reventaban esos bichos, pero su avance no se detenía a pesar de las horribles bajas que les producíamos: que magníficos soldados eran caminando seguro hacia nuestra destrucción. La FACH los empezó a bombardear y cañonear desde más cerca de nuestras posiciones, con el apoyo de nuestros helicópteros, pero era una marea. Comenzó a hacerse presente cierto nerviosismo en nuestro mando, pero la batalla debía continuar.

La masa avanzaba, lentamente y en letanía, pero avanzaba sin detenerse. A 400 metros, la infantería comenzó a fusilarlos también a discreción: explosiones, ametralladoras, cañones y granadas los hacían saltar en mil pedazos por los aires, pero no dábamos a vasto. La FACH trató de incinerarlos con NAPALM, pero sobre los montículos de cadáveres seguían apareciendo más y más. Entonces, supimos

que la batalla estaba perdida. Nuestros soldados volvieron la mirada hacia nosotros y en ella, esperaban ver alguna orden o decisión. Pero qué hacer: faltar al deber y retroceder o condenarlos a un sacrificio fanático e inútil… Y de pronto alguien gritó ¡municiones, más municiones!... ¡municiones para morteros!... ¡municiones para las ametralladoras, qué pasa con ellas!... Entonces, en una especie de milagro de último minuto, la masa delantera de caminantes pareció hundirse en la tierra y ahí caímos en la cuenta, de que todavía nos quedaba una última línea de defensa antes del combate cuerpo a cuerpo: la zanja antitanque de 5 kilómetros de extensión. Nuestros soldados los dejaban amontonarse en el fondo a medida que iban cayendo y sólo mataban a aquellos que intentaban trepar la zanja. Parecía un combate medieval. Sin embargo, pronto comenzó a llenarse de "pajeros" y en ese momento, encendimos el combustible dentro de la zanja. Un muro de fuego se levantó ante nosotros y aquí comprendimos totalmente que la batalla estaba perdida: esas cosas se quemaban pero seguían llenando la zanja y empezaron a atravesar aquel muro de fuego. Sin munición y después de 140 años, se nos ordenó calar bayonetas… para dar tiempo a la retaguardia. Ustedes saben el resto de la historia: mi general Ibáñez no soportó ver el sacrificio de sus tropas y se pegó un tiro.

**OPERACIÓN "FUEGO DE DIOS". **

A las 07:45 del mes de Agosto, la Fuerza Aérea de Chile, bajo el mando de su comandante general Arturo Pérez Canto comenzó un ataque aéreo masivo contra las hordas zombis que una vez desatado el Gran Pánico, avanzaban desde el lado peruano sobre Arica y toda la frontera con el Perú.

Para la época, nuestro país estaba viviendo una serie de incidentes fronterizos con el Perú que iban escalando peligrosamente hacia una confrontación mayor. Por eso es que cuando se desata y se descontrola el Gran Pánico al otro lado de la frontera, los altos mandos chilenos tenían serias y fundadas sospechas de que las fuerzas peruanas estaban empujando sus hordas de caminante hacia nuestra frontera. De otro modo, no se explicaban la gran masa de infectados que había en un territorio tan sensible como la frontera norte. Y ese habría sido el plan peruano para recuperar los territorios irredentos del norte (como más tarde se supo y que costó la cabeza de varios mandos de la inteligencia militar chilena) si no fuera porque en el caso peruano, algo determinó que la infección fuera más

virulenta, rápida y supermasiva, lo que genero un descontrol y caos total y muchas de sus ciudades cayeron mucho antes que en el caso chileno.

La operación tuvo tres oleadas principales y varias oleadas menores durante los días siguientes a la operación, en las cuales la FACH trató no ya de arrasar con las hordas, sino hacer más lento su avance para permitir la gran evacuación de Arica e Iquique. Esta operación dejó a la FACH con el control total sobre el cielo, pero agotada su reserva de bombas, municiones y combustible para las operaciones en el teatro norte, tal y como estaba planificado para una guerra convencional.

No se puede hablar de éxito táctico ni de éxito total, simplemente porque ni con todos los aviones disponibles, ni con todas las salidas y misiones y ni con todas las bombas desparramadas, se pudo detener a esa marea de caminantes: a lo sumo se mataron unos cuantos miles, pero detrás venían otros cientos de miles.

5 de Agosto

La Operación "Fuego de Dios" comenzó a las 7:45am hora de Chile (6:45 hora peruana). Partieron 96 aviones de combate, como parte de la ofensiva total dentro de territorio peruano. La primera oleada atacó la masa delantera de la gran horda, regándolas con bombas de fragmentación e incendiarias. Tras volver a territorio chileno y recargar en un tiempo de tan solo siete minutos, la segunda oleada atacó la parte media de la gran masa, aumentando la destrucción y "moliendo más carne" como solían decir los pilotos chilenos con bombas de napalm. Tras la segunda oleada, vino una tercera.

Los primeros compases de la operación parecían todo un éxito: varios miles de zombis fueron destruidos en un espacio de tres horas. La respuesta de Perú a esta intervención fue nula, ya que la mayoría de sus aparatos, los lanzaron en contra de sus propios objetivos civiles infectados. Como resultado, tras el primer día de batalla, la FACH había acabado con no menos de 30 mil caminantes pero no los había detenido. "Tremendos soldados" dirían los pilotos de la FACH, pues no se detenían ante nada.

Del 6 al 11 de Agosto

Durante el segundo día de la batalla, 6 de Agosto, la FACH controlaba totalmente el espacio aéreo, por lo que pudo dedicarse a dar soporte y apoyo total a las fuerzas terrestres chilenas.

El cuarto día, 8 de junio, la FACH junto a las fuerzas terrestres se dan cuenta que ya no podían detener a los infectados, por más que acabaran con cientos de ellos que trataban de cruzar la frontera. A estas alturas, la fuerza aérea se estaba quedando sin municiones.

Ya en el sexto día de guerra, 11 de Agosto, no había más que hacer y los planes de evacuación se vieron frustrados en gran parte, por los infectados que aparecieron de entre los civiles chilenos que huían. La FACH hubo de abandonar sus bases ante la caída de su apoyo logístico, abandonar algunos de sus aviones por la falta de munición y combustible y finalmente, ante la virulencia de la infección.

**LA GRAN EVACUACIÓN.**

Todo sistema de transporte y comunicación había colapsado. El caos era total en Chile continental, y la desesperación era inenarrable; muchos millones de compatriotas morirían o se convertirían irremediablemente en muertos vivientes, y solo unos pocos "privilegiados" serían evacuados al Archipiélago de Chiloé.

En las ciudades que cayeron, los sobrevivientes que no pudieron unirse a la evacuación que había comenzado a gestarse se refugiaron apelando a sus instintos, o bien tomaron a continuación otros caminos rumbo a otros destinos, hacia otras zonas que creyesen o donde les dijeron que era seguro.

Para el mando chileno y tal como sucedió en los demás países latinoamericanos, toda comunicación terrestre entre sus fuerzas del norte, centro y sur fue cortado por el gran caos y continuo avance de la marea zombi .El ejército chileno en el norte, después de haber caído las ciudades de la zona, estaba sobrepasado, y ya el comandante de las fuerzas, estaba considerando la retirada del ejército por mar. Sin embargo, para satisfacer las órdenes de Santiago para una acción más positiva, lanzó un ataque desde Antofagasta, pero, aunque momentáneamente arrasaron con varios miles de infectados, este contragolpe carecía de la fuerza y munición necesaria para el éxito y nunca pudieron afianzar la conquista y liberación de las ciudades a las que se atacó. Mientras tanto, la masa de caminantes crecía día a día y se esparcía inexorablemente por toda zona habitable.

La localidad de Pargua ahora, último punto de contacto entre el continente y la Isla Grande de Chiloé, era el único paso directo para la retirada de toda la masa de gente que siguió a la evacuación, y lo que quedó del gobierno chileno, por fin decidió salvar lo que pudiera salvarse. La armada había estado recogiendo todo tipo de pequeñas embarcaciones que pudo encontrar para ayudar en la retirada de las tropas y la población sana, en lo que se convirtió en una carrera para evacuar al mayor número de personas antes que los zombis arrasaran con todo.

Cientos de chilenos salieron huyendo de los pueblos y ciudades caídas, escapando del desastre y buscando lugares más seguros donde quedarse, la mayoría de ellos hacia las montañas. Cientos de almas que se repartieron por toda la geografía del país buscando cobijo.

Esta diáspora produjo colapso en lo que quedaba de los precarios sistemas de salud del país, colas eternas de gente durmiendo bajo los árboles esperando la llegada de un autobús que los alejara del horror, rememorando el cómo escaparon por segundos ante la repentina aparición de infectados de entre ellos mismos. Esta migración forzada produjo colapsos de stock de los más básicos medicamentos y de todo tipo de insumos, en todas esas zonas donde repentinamente llegaron miles de desplazados: la amenaza del hambre, de la muerte y a la infección repentina… y así hasta la saciedad.

El gobierno ordenó a la Armada comenzar la operación de embarque. Se envió a los puertos interiores de Chiloé personal oficial que incauta todos los botes de pesca, ferrys y motonaves en condiciones de surcar el Canal de Chacao hasta Pargua, desde dónde evacuarán de vuelta a Chiloé el mayor número posible de compatriotas cercados por la infección.

Antes de que se completara la operación, el pronóstico era sombrío, con una Presidenta advirtiendo a las autoridades chilotas a esperar "noticias duras y pesadas". Posteriormente, la Presidenta se refirió al resultado como un "milagro", y la prensa chilota presentó la evacuación como un "desastre en donde la porfía del chileno volvió a triunfar", con tanto éxito que la Presidenta tuvo que recordar al Nuevo Chile, en un discurso en la Gobernación de Castro y utilizando las mismas palabras que usó Winston Churchill para "el milagro de

Dunkerque", que "hay que tener mucho cuidado de no asignar a esta liberación los atributos de una victoria. Las guerras no se ganan con evacuaciones". Sin embargo, las exhortaciones a la "porfía del chileno", una frase usada para describir la tendencia de los chilenos para unirse y superar los momentos de adversidad, siguen siendo escuchadas en el Chile de la Reconquista hoy en día.

El rescate de tantas personas desde Pargua y los puertos que aún quedaban libres proporcionó un impulso psicológico para la moral chilena, para quienes vivían en la isla y que sólo escuchaban asustados del gran horror que se vivía en el continente, se volvió como una gran victoria.

En Chile continental, para los varios miles de chilenos ocultos, la decisión unilateral de evacuar a través de Pargua y los demás puertos libres del país, y la preferencia recibida de la Armada para la evacuación de las fuerzas combatientes en detrimento de los civiles, llevó a muchos a amargos resentimientos.

Historia aparte merece el complejo trabajo que significó para el pueblo chilote y las autoridades respectivas, recibir y dar cabida a varios miles de sobrevivientes e implementar, las medidas de control y detección de infectados. Pasaría mucho tiempo y grandes y amargos sinsabores para iniciar la reconquista y liberación de la patria chilena y del resto del continente.

.


End file.
